the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cazidy
Cazidy is a Tigle (crossbreed: half tiger, half eagle) who joins our heroes after they helped her escape from the clutches of the Yolkians. Backstory Cazidy's origins are still a mystery to the team as it is, due to the fact, Cazidy doesn't like to talk about it. But from what was given, she had a tough childhood as many griffons made fun of her looks and being a tiger. But soon she snapped and beat up the former bullies whom gave her their respect. As she then took many martial arts classes and became the top in her class. And she would join her father and other Griffons on hunting trips in which her tiger body allowed her to easily get their prey. Soon enough she joined their national guard and performed the best out of all privates. And soon was assigned to the toughest tasks always coming out unscaved. Soon she decided to journey out on her own and bought herself a small shuttle to use to explore the galaxy with, and even took in some hunting jobs. But one day her ship was attacked by Yolkians. And when she was taken to their land, they tried to force her to help them in their goals, but she refused, instead becoming their prisoner. Bio But then one day, some new prisoners were thrown in. Surprised to see some new kind of creatures, she was intrestred to meet them. In which she took interest in the Changling with them. Whom they became fast friends. The team then promised to help her escape, which she agreed to. Then as they made their escape (also bringing a Wookiee prisoner that Willy helped free) she pointed out an old Frieghter she saw when the Yolkians took her in. In which they soon found but it was in need of repairs as the team raced in to fight the Yolkians, the Planet Trains and Miner Trains stayed behind to repair the ship. Personality Cazidy is a no-nonsense type of gal. Who refuses to back down when the going gets tough and is a little short-tempered but only in situations of where it is annoying to her or where she's pushed to her limits. But she is quite loyal to anyone who helps her out of sticky situations. Being a strong-willed being, she's willing to jump in hard cases first hand. But all in all, deep done, she's got a heart of gold. Physical Appearance Cazidy is a rare Tigle (a species simalr to a Griffon, but inside of being half eagle, half lion, it's half eagle, half tiger). Where she has the body of a tiger with the talons of a Griffon and an eagle head. With her feathers colored white with purple ends of the ones that stick out on her head and she has dark yellow talons and beak. And to top it off, Brown eyes. Main Weaponry *Cetme Ameli machine gun *MAC-11 machine pistols *Kimber Warrior M1911 pistol *Machete Skills and Abilities Hunting: Being part Tiger, Cazidy is one of the best hunters in her homestead as her stripes help her camouflage in the underbrush, Strength: Knife and Sword fighting: Martial Arts: Marksmanship: Trivia *Cazidy makes her appearance in Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Tigles Category:Hybrids Category:Tigers Category:Eagles Category:Strong Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pilots Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Knifemen Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Intelligent characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team "B" Category:Strategists